I think you're ready
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Josie and Z are acting weird. Why? reposted [formerly: Things get around fast]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I actually posted this story earlier this year! But I took it down cuz I was . . . well stuck on it! But I have a ' kinda' continuing idea on it! Considering that I was watching part of 'Conclusions' and saw my favorite Z/Josie moment! Woot! So I felt inspired to continue! Anywho,so here it is! Once again!

Oh and I noticed that there's a few more Z/Josie stories out there since when I first posted this! There was only like one when this came out! lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie sighed as she walked down the stairs so not ready for Science class.

"Hey, Josie!" Lucas ran down to catch up with her.

"Hey."

"So . . . How's it going?" he asked.

She looked at him weirdly. "With what?"

"With you and Vaughn? I heard about that fight you two had . . ."

Josie scoffed. "From Corinne?"

Lucas jumped off at the last step "Actually . . . From Marshall."

"Of course. That girl needs to quit telling him everything."

Lucas laughed. "That and the whole school knows it. Things do travel fast around here."

"Great . . . Well actually I don't know. Cause we haven't really talked that much since then. And that was like . . . Last night. I barely got any sleep last night from it." she said walking toward the science lab.

"Well don't fall asleep in class. Z might be mad. He's been kinda . . . Cranky these past few days. Marshall said it was because his girlfriend broke up with him."

Josie stopped walking. "Z has a girlfriend?"

Lucas smiled at her. "I have no idea. Probably not. I mean he is Z after all. Who'd wanna date a science teacher?"

Josie looked down at her feet. She could feel her face turning red.

"Josie? Are you okay?"

She looked back up. "Uh yeah. Let's just go to class."

They walked in and Josie looked around. Vaughn hadn't shown up yet. She was thankful for that. She went to go sit by Corinne.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd show up." Corinne said.

"Why?" asked Josie.

"Cause of . . ." she nodded toward the door.

Josie looked. Vaughn had just walked in.

"Oh . . ."

They looked at each other awkwardly. Vaughn then cleared his throat and walked to his seat.

"That was great." Josie muttered.

Professor Z walked up to them. "Um, Josie. Could I talk to you after class?"

"Uh, sure." she replied.

He smiled. "Good."

Just as class started Josie started to doze off.

She began to dream about school. Vaughn. The fight.

"_Josie how could you-"_

Someone put their hand on her shoulder. "And this is what you could look like if you don't."

She gasped. It was Professor Z.

The bell rang.

Everyone got up and left.

Josie looked up and saw Vaughn leaving. She sighed.

Corinne got up. "I'll catch up with you later." she said as she saw Z walking up to them.

"You know Josie. It's not exactly wise to fall asleep in class. You could've just stayed in bed. So you wouldn't waste your time getting dressed and walking down here." He said sitting beside her.

"Sorry. The next time I'll know."

He looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Yeah! I'm great! Never been better! Why wouldn't I be great?"

Z sighed. "I heard about you and Vaughn."

' _Great. Even Z knows about it.' _

She deflated. "Oh. That well . . . Yeah. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Yes, very sure."

"Look Josie I just want you to know if you ever need to talk. I'm here."

She smiled at him. "I know."

Josie hugged him. He was surprised.

Josie couldn't resist his smell. Soap and blueberry pies.

She almost melted. '_Oh god. He smells so good. I love blueberry pies.'_

Just then she realized what she was doing. She immediately let go of him and backed away.

"I- I gotta go. Gotta talk to Lucas about something." she stuttered. Her face began turning red.

"See you later Z." she walked out and ran up the stairs to her room.

Once she got to her room she closed the door and fell onto her bed. She couldn't believe what she had just thought. _'I know it's not a total sin to smell people. But . . .'_

Just then Corinne walked in. "Are you okay? You look a bit . . . Distraught."

"Uhh . . . Yeah . . . Just . . . Thinking." Josie said trying to wipe away the thoughts about Z.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first BHH story! Kinda weird. I don't know it anyone's gonna read this but . . . If they do . . . Could you **PLEASE REVIEW?** I'll hopefully put the next chapter up soon! Since it's already written!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the 2nd chapter! Kinda off . . . But who cares! Thanks to all you reviewers! Yay for you! So here is the 2nd chapter and I hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blake Holsey High."

"Blake Holsey High."

"Blake Holsey High."

Lucas walked into Z's office and saw him sitting there at his desk with his eyes closed and repeating Blake Holsey High over and over.

"Uh, Professor Z? Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Z jumped. "Wha-? Yes. Just a bit . . . Tired." he looked around wildly for his glasses. "Is there something you wanted . . . Lucas?" he said as he put his glasses on.

"Well actually, I think you were the one that wanted to see me." said Lucas closing the door.

"Oh yes. It completely slipped my mind." Z replied placing his papers together. "I wanted to talk to you about the paper you handed in yesterday."

Lucas became alarmed. "Was there something wrong with it? Did I flunk it?"

Z laughed slightly. "No. The grades were fine. But . . . It's what was on the back that puzzled me. Well, not really puzzled me. Just . . . Surprised me." He pulled out the paper and handed it to Lucas.

Lucas immediately and knew what he was talking about. He was horrified.

Z turned it over and pointed it out. "_This _is what I'm talking about."

Lucas' face went red.

On the back of his paper "Josie Trent" had been written all over it.

Z sighed. "Now . . . I've only seen this once. And that was with Corrine."

Lucas fell back in his chair. _' Oh great. Corrine's the only other one that's done it'_

"Not that there's anything wrong with expressing . . . How you feel. But I'd much rather prefer if you do it on another piece of paper. One that you aren't turning in. I almost mistaked it as Josie's."

"Oh . . .okay." Lucas said trying not to make eye contact with Z. "Can I go now?" he said trying to erase this dreadful experience.

Z nodded. Lucas got up and left and walked up quickly to his room. Meanwhile Z got tired from his grading and decided to take a walk.

He passed by Josie in the hall.

"Hey Zach." she said absent-mindedly. She was listening to her music.

He turned around.. "Did you just call me Zach?"

Josie stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around with her eyes closed.

"Uh . . . No?" she opened an eye.

He gave her a look.

"Maybe? . . . Yeah? Is that okay?" she asked hopeful. Trying to give him a seductive look.

Z looked thoughtful. "Well . . . Considering it's a Saturday and not school hours. I guess you can." he said grimly.

"Yay! Thanks Zach!" Josie squealed hugging him. She quickly tried to smell him and held on a bit longer then both expected.

He tensed up. Feeling something dreadful in his stomach.

She quickly let go of him.

"Uh . . . Se you later . . . Zach!" she said happily.

He watched her leave and go up the stairs. Just standing there his mind thought of something.

"No . . . no." he muttered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there was the 2nd chapter! Enough with the hugging ok? LOL I'm trying to make a point here but I don't know what is it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better! You know! Anyway could you **PLEASE REVIEW! **I hate reading something and **not reviewing. **It always makes me feel bad. So I always try to review! So you should too! **PLEASE REIVEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay new chapter. I hope you like it. Show me some love! lol

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Pop quiz!"

There were groans around the classroom. It was Monday morning and of course . . . it was time for science class.

"I expect you all still remember everything from Friday?" Z said walking around giving out the papers.

Half the class grumbled something while the other half just stayed quiet. Corinne however just sat up straight and looked a little tad bit over confident.

And so the race began for the pop quiz.

After class Z got up and announced. "I'd like to see Corrine and Lucas please."

Everyone filed out as Corrine and Lucas stayed seated.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

Z walked over to his desk and picked up two papers. He gave one to Corrine and one to Lucas.

"_This_ is what is up." he said pointing to the papers.

Both of them had big fat F's on them.

Corrine's mouth dropped open. "What? H-how did this happen?" she squeaked.

"Well . . .it would seem that last Friday during the lesson two people were very preoccupied with something else.

Both of their minds went back to last week. Then they realized what they'd done.

It seems that last week during the lesson they were too busy writing names down furiously on their papers.

Corrine blushed with embarrassment. As Lucas just stared point blank at his paper.

"I would suggest that the both of you pay more attention to the lesson next time. And not anything . . .or should I say anyone else." Z chuckled.

Corrine grabbed her paper and walked out as fast as her legs could carry her. She meet Josie in the hall.

"What did Zach talk to you about? You look all flustered." Josie asked.

Corrine just shook her head. The she stopped. "Wait did you just call Z . . . Zach?"

Josie shut her mouth just as quickly as she opened it.

Corrine looked at her.

"Well . . . I thought it was cute."

"No. Giving a dog a name is cute. Giving a . . . stuffed animal a name is cute. But giving a teacher a "special" name. Is not cute." Corrine argued. "It just sounds like you . . . have a crush on Z or something."

Josie burst out laughing. "Haha! Are you serious? He's Z! I could never be into him!"

"Good . . .Besides I thought you liked Lucas." Corinne asked going up the stairs.

"I do . . . I did . . . I don't know. I mean he is cute . . .it's just that . . .he's Lucas. I can't imagine him as . . .anything other then Lucas." Josie replied as they got to their door.

"Then don't. He's Lucas. You're Josie. Play it like that." Corrine answered as they walked into the room.

"But I just broke up with Vaughn. Oh crap. Speaking of Vaughn I need to go do something . . . I'll be back later." Josie put her books on her bed and walked out.

She was on her way downstairs when she saw Lucas.

"Oh hey Josie." Lucas greeted her.

"Hi Lucas." she smiled.

A million things going through her brain as she saw him.

"Um . . . I gotta go." she said walking away.

He waved to her.

"I'm glad I'm not a teenager anymore. Glad to avoid awkward conversations like that." Said a voice that was standing in front of a doorway.

Josie grinned when she heard who it was. She looked up to face him.

"I bet you'd be glad to get any conversations besides from students at all." She smiled.

Z had a look of slyness on his face. "Are you inquiring **(wow I've never actually used that word before)** that I have no life outside of this school?"

Josie thought for a moment. "Maybe . . . yeah I am."

Z laughed. "Considering that came from a student that really hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry Zach . . . anyway I've gotta go find . . . well I've gotta go do something! So . . .see ya!" she said flashing a smile at him. She turned away feeling a lot better then she did a few minutes before.

But for Z . . . he just felt worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN! I have **no idea **what's gonna happen but when it does . . . **be ready**! WOOT! Anyway . . so yeah . . . I'll try to update soon! Considering the fact that I miss it . . . so **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! New chapter! Also new title! It came with a new idea for the story. It was gonna be one way ...but it got turned around. For now. Just becasue of a song! lol So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Josie woke up the next day and had a peculiar feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but when she finally got around to opening her eyes she remembered.

It was her birthday.

She had been slowly rising up from the bed but when she remembered what day it was she fell back down the frustration. She scoffed and moaned slightly. Wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep, hoping this day would be shorter then it seemed.

And she had good reasons to. Her birthday was the one day she always dreaded. This is quite odd considering that other people her age always enjoyed it. But then again Josie wasn't like the other kids.

She slowly put her pillow over her face and tried to block out all signs of the day. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

But then she suddenly she remembered that she was at school and mostly no one knew that today was her birthday. Besides she had to get up otherwise the wrath of not going to class would come upon her.

Josie grinned to herself and started to rise from the bed starting to feel as though this day was going to be much better then she played it out to be.

Almost on the verge of singing and skipping around she got ready rather quickly after learning that she had again overslept and 8:00 was sooner then she expected. She looked around and noticed that Corinne wasn't there. Josie just shrugged at this and figured that she was off already in class or something. Corinne had a tendency to do that.

After a few moments of getting dressed and putting her hair into a ponytail, Josie looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip slightly when she saw her reflection.

'_Do I really look 18?'_ Josie asked herself. She sighed in frustration and dropped her arms down to her side. _'No. I look the same as I did yesterday and I was 17.'_

She quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7:57. She had to get going now.

In the blink of an eye she picked up her books and was out the door and running down the stairs

When Josie got to the stairs she slowed down her pace. Hoping that the time would slow down. Because somehow when she got up late and rushed to get ready and out of the door, in under a minute. She always had a few moments to spare while getting down the stairs. Personally, right now she didn't wasn't to sit in the classroom waiting for class to begin. Today was just not her day. And she didn't want anybody messing with her. Or even attempting to.

She got to the bottom of the staircase and checked her watch. 7:58

She sighed. Too much time left. She glanced up and noticed that Principal Durst was walking towards her.

Josie just rolled her eyes at the incoming intruder.

"Good Morning, Josie." Principal Durst said to her. "Going to class? After all it is about to start."

Josie noticed that Durst was giving her a death look that said '_Get to class or else.'_

She just took a deep breath and let it out. "Uh, yeah. Gotta get to Science class." Josie answered giving a fake smile.

She turned around on her heel quickly and set off to class.

"Oh and by the way Josie. Happy Birthday."

Josie stopped dead in her tracks, praying to God that no one had heard Durst. After what seemed like an eternity she muttered, "Thanks." Even though she was nowhere neat grateful for the painful reminder.

Quickly Josie looked at her watch. Class was about to start in a few seconds which meant that she _had_ to get to class now.

She sighed deeply and walked into the classroom. Most everybody was standing around talking and she had no desire to be talked to at that moment.

As she went by a few people she noticed that Vaughn was staring at her. She looked up and kept his gaze for a few seconds and finally looked away sitting next to Corrine.

This morning Corrine was looking a little to happy for her own good and Josie felt as though something was up. She plopped down into the seat next to her.

"Hey what's up?" asked Josie.

Corrine was caught off guard. "Huh? What do you mean?" she replied looking a bit nervous. The bell rang and Corrine jumped a bit.

Everybody then started sitting down and class looked as though it was about to start. But there was one thing missing . . . the teacher.

Z wasn't there. But Josie just shook this off because it wasn't very uncommon anyway. "So as I was saying –'' She was cut off because right then the door opened and Z walked in looking windblown. Josie smiled at this thought. (I would too!lol)

"Good Morning class. Sorry I'm late, had to get a few necessary items for today." Z announced smiling in Josie direction.

Corinne shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Josie glanced toward her to see what was going on and she noticed that Lucas and Marshall were looking towards them and had mischvious grins on their faces.

Josie looked around the class and noticed that half the room was looking in her direction. With the exception of Vaughn and Madison.

Vaughn was just deliberately trying to avoid her and Madison. . . was Madison. Was there anything else to say?

All this staring was making Josie rather uncomfortable so she decided to speak up. "Um, sorry But am I missing something there? Is this national stare at Josie day?"

Z chuckled. "Actually no. But it is a day about you Josie."

Her jaw dropped. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that Corrine let slip that today was your birthday and we decided to celebrate it. Give you a surprise." Lucas told her as Marshall got up and picked up something from the corner table.

Her heart started racing. This had to be a dream. She tried pinching herself to wake up but nothing happened.

She gulped and gave Corrine a death look. She just smiled slightly and inched away from Josie in fear that she would lash out at her.

Marshall came around the corner with a cake with candles on top that said '_Happy Birthday Josie'_ And as though it was on que someone turned off the lights. She turned around and noticed that people were starting to come near her and were singing that stupid song that she could not stand.

She closed her eyes and tried to deny the thought that was going through her mind. But she just couldn't. And slowly but surely a smile started to form on her lips.

Marshall gasped and said. "Is that a smile I see?"

"Shut up Marshall." Josie told him trying to sustain her smile but she just couldn't.

Finally someone shouted out. "Blow out your candles!"

And so she did but not without making a wish that she knew would probably never come true . . . But it didn't hurt to try.

"So how old are you Josie?" Z asked her just as soon as she finished blowing out the candles.

She looked up at him. "18. And curious." Josie told him with pure confidence.

Z seemed taken aback by her answer but afterwards he just smiled warmly, while his eyes twinkled. "18 hmm?"

* * *

Oh and just for the record I think Conclusions never happened in this universe. Or story. I hoped you liked this chapter! It was long!

Anywho! **PLZ REVIEW**! I need feedback on this story! Or it's stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N **Surprise! I updated! Shocked right? Yeah me to. So I realize it's been a few...years.lol jk But I've been working on this chapter for a LONG time and I finally got around to finishing it! I hope you like it._

_Anywho. So it's summer so I should be writing more on this story. I've all the sudden got a burst of inspiration for this story cuz I've just recently seen **'The History Boys'** and a very dear teacher on there, Irwin. Reminded me of Z! Excluding the awkwardness, gayness, and just about everything else. lol. But seriously he does remind me of Z! So you must go see that movie now just cause I said so:) Anywho. Back to the story. I hope you like this chapter!! D_

* * *

Later that night Josie crept down the stairs quietly. Every few seconds she would stop and look around. Praying that no one would be up at this hour. 

To an ordinary person at Black Hole High the sight of Josie in her pajamas with pink froggies would have been very peculiar.

But to Josie it was the most ordinary thing ever. Besides she was on a mission. It was a very important mission she felt she must accomplish very soon since she had just reached her 18th birthday. After all she did have a right to do it.

Now if only she -

Josie stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. Her breathe caught in her throat. She quickly looked around. Praying she didn't hear what she just though she'd heard.

She once again heard the noise.

Footsteps on the floorboard.

Josie closed her eyes and turned on her heel to run back to her room.

She was just about to make a run for it when something stopped her.

"Josie. What are you doing?"

Josie gasped slightly at the sound of the voice. She immediately knew who it was as soon as the first word came out.

She quickly turned around blushing slightly. Coming face to face with Z who was holding a cup of hot, steaming coffee and had a look of surprise on his face.

He slowly brought the cup down from his face, because he was in the process of cooling it down with his breath and looked at Josie with bewilderment.

After a few minutes of looking her over Z finally spoke. "Josie, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Josie bit on her lip a few seconds while thinking. "Um... the real question is, what are you doing up at this hour? After all you do have a class to teach in the morning." she smirked.

Sarcasm. Good route to go. She felt confident in her decision of the comeback. It always worked with her other teachers.

But this wasn't just any ordinary teacher. It was Professor Z and he wasn't the kind of person that would go for that kind of answer.

Z raised an eyebrow at her. "Josie. _What_ are you doing up this late?" he asked again but this time a little firmer.

Josie smirked at him. "Oh you know…just…regular teenage stuff. Sneaking out and everything."

Inside her head Josie was beating herself up. 'Crap. What's wrong with me? I could've come up with something better than that. Z made me go all jellyoid. Wait…jellyoid? What the crap?'

Z was nodding his head. "I see…a typical teenage thing is to sneak out…in your pajamas?" he cocked his head slightly. "Wow. Things have really changed since when I was in school. We used to sneak out in our street clothes."

Josie blushed a little at Z's analysis. Okay, so he was right. But she had no other option then to say that!

She finally rolled he eyes and sat down on the stairs. "Okay. Fine so whatever."

Z chuckled and took a sip from his coffee cup and sat down beside her.

Both had never realized but the staircase was kind of a tight spot, so the seating was kind of snug.

Josie smiled at the warmth that was radiating off of Z's body and the fact that the sweater he wearing was touching her and it was fuzzy. She also noticed that the aroma of the coffee was mixing with the blueberry pie, and soap smell from Z and it was oh so soothing to her. She could have dozed off right then and there.

And as she just though that, she felt her eyelids slowly closing. But Z woke her up because he decided to ruin the moment and say something.

"So Josie. Now that I know you've turned into a terrible liar, would you mind again telling me what you were doing roaming about this late? In your . . . Froggie pajamas?" he grinned and took another sip from his coffee.

Josie playfully shoved Z's shoulder. "Don't hate one the frogs. You know you want them."

"God, is it that obvious?" he smirked "They're just so gosh darn irresistible."

Josie saw a perfect opportunity. "Yeah. I know I am." she turned to Z and gave him a knowing look.

There was a few moments of awkward silence as they looked at each other before Z moved his gaze downward.

He shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his sweater sleeve.

Josie praised herself in her head. Because she knew that she had made him uncomfortable. She had recently begun to notice that Z had a habit of tugging at his sleeve when he didn't feel too comfortable in a situation.

"Uh…s-so Josie." Z said a bit timidly breaking the silence. "You never did tell me why you're out and about this late. **Really**."

She sighed and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Well . . . Because I just turned 18. There's something that I've been wanting for a long time. I've just figured that I needed to get it _really soon_ . I mean I figure 18 is old enough to know what I want."

Z nodded and slightly smiled. "You are quite ambitious aren't you Josie?"

She smiled at the older man. "I know what I want. And I'm going to get it." and with that Josie gave him a piercing look and stood up. "Well. I better get to bed. Seems pretty late and you look completely pooped. Don't wanna be the reason that you can't stay awake in class tomorrow." She started walking up the stairs.

Z looked up at her. "Good night Josie." He smiled warmly and waved her off to bed.

Josie took one last look at him and turned around walking back up to her room.

When she got to her room she touched the doorknob and paused, she thought of Z and shuddered with excitement at the thought of the smile he'd given her before she departed.

'_I'm going to get what I want. I'll make sure of it.'_

* * *

_Crap. I am very unhappy with that ending. Ugh. But I hope you liked the chapter anyway. Anywho **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what you think. Cause if you **review** then I'll update sooner! Promise. :)_


End file.
